CAN IT BE LOVE?
by Mrs.kimikookie
Summary: Masa kecil yang kelam memaksa mereka menjadi penjahat. Tak ada yang tahu, sampai semua mulai tercium saat seorang yang disebut-sebut Hana menampakkan diri. Siapakah Hana? Apakah Hana adalah Jung Kook? Tae Hyung? Sehun? Atau mungkin seseorang yang tak pernah kau tebak? Semua akan terjawab di dalam cerita, kawan... VKOOK/HUNHAN/shou-ai
1. Chapter 1

_present-_

A VKOOK Fanfiction

 **Hanakotoba : CAN IT BE LOVE?**

Author : _kimikookie_

Pairing : _VKOOK / Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook._

Other Pair: _HunHan; Jimin x Suga_

Genre : _Crime; Hurt/Comfort; Shou-ai;_

Length : _Chapter_

Disclaimer :

 _BTS_ milik BigHit, HunHan milik kita bersama tapi VKOOK milik saya-"

Semua jalan cerita milik saya, berasal dari otak dan imajinasi serta delusi saya. bila ada kesamaan, _Its so impossible_ karena ini bukan hasil plagiat oke!^o^

 **Warning!** :

 _Typo_ bisa ada dimana saja, karena typo adalah sahabat sejati saya xD gaya penulisan _Italic_ berarti _Flashback_ yo^^ _sorry_ , **Shounen-ai a.k.a Boy X Boy**! Don't Like this genre? Don't Read kkkk~

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

 **[FIRST MEETING]**

"Dasar anak pelacur!"

"Pencuri!"

"Mati kau!"

Iris hazel milik pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu bergerak pelan keluar jendela cafetaria, daun telinganya memerah, andai bisa berteriak, mungkin telinganya akan menyerukan _'Aku tak mau mendengar umpatan tak guna itu lagi!'_. Tapi apa daya, telinga diciptakan untuk mendengar suara, bahkan suara dari dengungan sayap nyamuk sekalipun.

Giginya bergemelatuk seiring dengan semakin memicingnya pandangan. Tangannya terkepal, jika saja ia tak ingat, mungkin rokok ditangannya sudah lebur sejak tadi.

Ia mendengus, mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari hidung mancungnya. Memang udara tengah turun dengan drastis, mengingat ini adalah bulan desember, salju menghujam _New York_ tanpa jeda, meski hanya sedetik.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, menikmati ketenangan dengan intuisi yang dipertajam. Jakunnya naik turun, tergoda oleh aroma khas kopi dari dapur yang membuat tenggorokannya kering, ingin segera menyicip.

"Orang seperti mu tak pantas tinggal di negara kami!"

Rasis, satu kata itu yang langsung terlintas di benaknya. Matanya terbuka, kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Belum selesai rupanya, iris hazel yang terkesan dingin itu menatap tanpa ekspresi sekumpulan bocah yang tengah mendiskriminasi kawannya dengan caci maki. Tak ada niatan untuk menolong meski ia tahu kalau salah seorang bocah keriting berkulit pucat vampir tengah menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya akibat pukulan. Ia hanya bergeming, seperti hatinya telah membeku bersama salju.

"Dasar pembawa petaka!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Hati pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu mencelos, bak ada pisau tajam yang menikam ulu hatinya, terasa ngilu.

Perlahan kilatan masa lalu secara acak terputar jelas di otaknya, seperti kaset kusut. Ia menggeram kasar kemudian memejamkan matanya erat.

" _Dasar pembawa petaka!"_

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _Tubuh mungilnya terpental beberapa meter, membentur dinding usang yang telah sedikit berlumut._

 _Ia meringis, mencoba berdiri meski tulang rusuknya terasa remuk._

 _Iris hazelnya bergerak liar menelusuri ruangan, kemudian berhenti tepat pada bayangan di depannya._

" _Brengsek! Tau begini sudah ku musnahkan kau sejak masih janin, Kim Tae Hyung!" teriak itu terpelengking, membuat Tae Hyung memejam erat matanya sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan._

 _Karena jika ia tak menutupnya, hardik orang didepannya hanya akan membuat telinganya seakan berdarah, terhunus pedang tak kasat mata._

 _Pun hatinya, jiwa kecil yang masih suci itu perlahan ternodai, ternodai oleh percikan api kebencian yang akan terus terpatri selamanya._

" _Hentikan, Bu... Kenapa? Apa salahku?"_

* * *

 _ **BRUK**_

" _Hei, pencuri kecil!"_

 _Seruan terdengar begitu panjang, riuh gaduh saat seorang pedagang buah berteriak. Membuat orang orang di swalayan mengejar seorang bocah yang tengah berlari sambil mengais semangka dipangkuannya._

" _Berhenti kau!"_

 _Tak mengindahkannya, bocah itu terus berlari, meski kaki dan tangannya terasa hampir putus. Matanya berkunang kunang dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk, ia kalut, terlalu takut._

 _ **BRUK**_

" _Aku yang menangkapnya!"_

 _Langkah orang yang mengejar bocah itu serentak berhenti, memandangi pria jangkung yang tengah menginjak dada bocah itu dengan tatapan ngeri, seperti berusaha mematahkan tulangnya, membiarkan semangka yang telah pecah berserakan begitu saja._

 _Bocah itu meringis, meracau meminta ampun. Rongga paru parunya serasa penuh sesak. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir, bahkan jikalau ia menangis darah, ia tak yakin akan ada yang mengasihinya._

 _Krek_

" _Ah! Sakit, Tuan! Ampuni aku!" teriaknya pilu saat terasa tulangnya remuk, ingin melepaskan diri namun tak berdaya. Obsidiannya menatap miris orang orang yang bergeming beberapa meter didepannya, hanya menyaksikan tanpa berniat menolong._

" _Kalian bisa pergi, aku yang akan mengurus bocah tengik ini!" perintahnya, seakan terhipnotis orang orang tadi perlahan meninggalkan lokasi, tanpa tahu kini sekujur tubuh bocah malang itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin._

" _Ampuni aku, Tuan..." Bocah itu melirih, sedang pria di atasnya masih bergeming. Memastikan orang orang tadi telah pergi._

" _Maafkan aku, Jung Kook." Bocah itu mendongak, bola matanya yang bening seakan tak berdosa kini berbinar, menatap sang Tuan yang perlahan menurunkan kaki dari dadanya._

" _Kau tak berguna!"_

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _Jung Kook terpental tak begitu jauh saat sang Tuan menendang perutnya keras, ia meringis saat merasa cairan amis berwarna merah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya._

" _You can't get another try, and you're in ruins..."_

 _Jung Kook memejamkan matanya saat sang Tuan kembali menghujamnya dengan pukulan tanpa henti, air mata telah mengering tapi darahnya masih terus mengalir dengan deras, baik yang nyata apalagi yang tak kasat mata._

" _Kau bukan anak asuhku lagi!"_

 _Jung Kook sedikit membuka matanya, dilihat sang Tuan berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempat ia meringkuk._

" _Aku mengajarkan mu untuk mencuri barang berharga, bukan semangka!"_

 _Derap langkah kaki mulai tak terdengar, petanda sang Tuan telah pergi menjauh. Jung Kook menatap langit yang mulai berubah kelabu, petanda kristal cair akan segera berjatuhan ke bumi Amerika._

 _Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi ngilu yang masih mendera tubuhnya ditengah suasana sunyi pinggiran kumuh New York._

" _Kalau aku mencuri uang nanti kau mengambilnya, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin memberi sebuah hadiah di hari ulang tahun Ibuku..."_

 _Deru napas Jung Kook melembut, tak sekasar tadi. Ia membuka matanya, melihat sebuah kaki yang berpijak setengah meter didepannya, bola matanya bergerak keatas, berusaha melihat sang empunya._

" _Who you?" Jung Kook bertanya, sarkastik._

" _Are you okay?" tanya orang itu—ia adalah, Tae Hyung._

" _Go away!" Jung Kook setengah memekik, membuat Tae Hyung terjengkat._

" _Hey! Don't waste your time with hate and regret!"_

 _Jung Kook bergeming mendengar perkataan Tae Hyung, ia tersenyum miris kemudian bangkit bersama sakit yang masih terasa._

" _Ikut denganku, yuk? Luka mu parah..."_

" _No, thanks. I—"_

" _Jangan menolak, aku melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau pasti butuh perhatian, kan?"_

" _Tak usah sok tahu!"_

" _Kau akan lebih hancur, jika kau tak membuka hatimu, bung!"_

 _Kau akan lebih hancur, jika kau tak membuka hatimu._

 _Kata kata itu terngiang di kepala Jung Kook, seperti sebuah sugesti. Ia menatap si pemilik hazel dengan seksama, bibir ranumnya meniup luka Jung Kook, tak lupa tangan yang setia membalut luka dengan penuh ke hati hatian._

 _Tidak!_

 _Jung Kook mati matian berusaha menghindari perasaan balas budi._

 _Ia telah meneguhkan hatinya, kalau ia hanya menerima tawaran Tae Hyung karena ia memang butuh bantuan._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Jung Kook menoleh, obsidiannya redup. Tak bercahaya._

" _Jung Kook."_

" _Kalau aku, Tae Hyung!"_

" _Aku tak bertanya dan tak ingin tahu juga." balas Jung Kook tak acuh._

" _Berapa umurmu?" Tae Hyung bertanya lagi, membuat Jung Kook memutar bola matanya malas._

" _10 tahun."_

 _Tae Hyung terkekeh, "Bocah 10 tahun sudah pandai mencuri, mau jadi apa?"_

" _Tak usah sok,"_

 _Tawa berat terdengar dari bibir kissable Tae Hyung, ia menepuk pelan bahu Jung Kook kemudian duduk di kursi kedai tepat didepan Jung Kook._

" _Kenapa kau mencuri?" Tae Hyung bertanya, membuat Jung Kook menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat._

" _Apa harus aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"_

" _Tentu!"_

" _Kalau aku mencopet, Tuan ku tak akan memberi ku imbalan yang besar. Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada Ibu ku. Ibu suka buah semangka maka aku—"_

" _Kau mencuri buah semangka di pasar swalayan sebagai hadiah untuk Ibu mu? Anak macam apa kau? Jika aku jadi dirimu, Aku tak akan menjadi pencopet dan tak akan memberi hadiah dari hasil curian pada orang yang ku sayangi." Tae Hyung berasumsi, memotong penjelasan Jung Kook yang masih menggantung._

" _Lisanmu seperti sudah dewasa, berapa umurmu, bung?" Jung Kook bertanya, dengan nada meremehkan._

" _12 tahun. Tentu aku lebih tua dari dirimu, Jung Kook..."_

" _Baru 12 tahun_ — _"_

" _Tapi tetap saja aku terlahir ke dunia ini lebih dulu dari dirimu, Jung Kook. Kau harus lebih sopan, panggil aku, Hyung!"_

* * *

 _Rintik hujan makin riuh saat awan cumulonimbus datang, menutupi langit New York. Hanya Liberty yang dengan berani menghadapi sang awan. Tak gentar meski sambaran halilintar hampir mengenai tubuh kokohnya._

 _Hari seharusnya cerah. Ini adalah musim semi, musim penuh kehangatan dan juga membuat nyaman._

 _Dimana sepasang kekasih saling bercinta dibawah rindangnya pohon maple merah._

 _Dan merpati yang beradu kasih di dahannya._

 _Atau sekedar berjalan sendirian di tepi danau sambil melihat orang pacaran di sore hari._

 _Tapi, sudah hampir satu minggu hujan dan halilintar terus berkunjung di kota New York._

 _Siang dan malam, malam sampai pagi, atau bahkan seharian penuh._

 _Terlihat di ujung jalan, seorang remaja bersurai pirang, tak lupa parasnya yang tak seperti pria kebanyakan, Ia cantik. Tengah berlari, berlari menembus hujan sambil menutup bagian ubun ubunnya dengan tangan kosong._

 _Tak peduli badannya basah kuyup, yang penting ubun ubunnya tak mendingin._

 _Ia menggigil. Kalah oleh cuaca ekstrim. Bibir mungilnya mulai pucat, matanya pun serasa berat. Terlalu seksi jika pemuda itu adalah seorang bintang iklan obat sakit kepala. Perlahan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk berteduh._

 _Mata serigalanya berbinar. Dengan cepat berlari kearah sebuah kedai di ujung jalan._

 _Kring_

 _Bel berbunyi. Petanda sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu telah masuk. Pemilik kedai menyambutnya hangat, memberi sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih lalu bertanya_ _"_ _Mau pesan apa?_ _"_ _, dengan segala hormat pemuda itu menjawab,_ _"_ _Satu gelas teh jahe dan juga panekuk, paman..._ _"_

 _Sang pemilik kedai mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Pane—kuk?" "Ini kedai makanan jepang, anak muda." lanjutnya, sedikit terkekeh saat si pemuda menampilkan raut kaget bercampur malu._

" _Dia—bodoh."_

 _Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap Jung Kook yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan dialog paman pemilik kedai dengan si pemuda pirang._

" _Mungkin dia tidak melihat nama kedainya saat masuk, Jung Kook."_

* * *

 _1 hari,_

 _2 hari.._

 _3 hari..._

 _Dan empat hari, setelah pertemuannya, Tae Hyung tak pernah melihat penampakan Jung Kook baik di swalayan atau di kedai makanan Jepang. Kehadirannya bagai di telan perut bumi, atau mungkin black hole. Menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Tae Hyung bodoh. Ia memberi tahu Jung Kook alamat rumahnya tapi tak bertanya dimana alamat rumah Jung Kook._

 _Berbaring di ranjang beralaskan seprai Buzz Lightyear; Tae Hyung meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut. Sejak pertama melihat Jung Kook, ia merasa nyaman. Seperti dirinya telah mengenal Jung Kook cukup lama. Tae Hyung suka bola mata bening milik Jung Kook, seakan tak memiliki dosa._

 _Love at the first sight? Tidak. Tae Hyung belum puberty, kawan..._

 _Kring_

 _Kring_

 _Melalui kaca jendela 'kamar' mansion tua, Tae Hyung menatap nanar teman teman yang berada di depan pagar rumahnya lengkap dengan sepeda. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan ikut bermain._

" _Berani keluar, tak akan ku biarkan kau masuk lagi, Kim Tae Hyung!"_

 _Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap daun pintu kamarnya, yang pasti dijaga oleh seorang yang selama ini ia panggil Ibu dengan tatapan datar. Hatinya berontak. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengalah._

" _Aku—"_

" _Tae Hyung, ayo main!"_

" _Alien keluar lah, jangan terus bersembunyi di balik kaca mansion jelek!"_

" _Kami hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tak keluar maka kami akan pergi!"_

 _Kembali menoleh keluar jendela. Tae Hyung mengetuk ngetuk daun jendela dengan bimbang, haruskah ia memberontak sekarang? Tidak, ia tak mau bertindak ceroboh demi bisa bermain. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Kalau ia meloncat, yang ada hanya tubuhnya semakin remuk._

 _Memperhatikan teman teman yang mulai menghitung dengan posisi siap._

 _Kesal jelas terpatri dipermukaan wajah Tae Hyung, saat teman temannya pergi menjauhi mansion._

" _Aku, aku benci hidup ini..."_

 _Kring .._

 _Kriing ..._

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Review,** _ **please**_ **?**

* * *

 **senpai-ie! *bungkukhormat* apa**

 **Kebanyakan flashback, ya? Kkkkk~ tenang, kan First Meeting._. Review terutama Flame sangat saya hormati. so, jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran, yaaa^^**

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Author.**


	2. CAN IT BE LOVE? (Chapter 2)

_kimikookie present_

 _A VKOOK fanfiction_

 _Author : kimikookie_

 _Pairing : VKOOK/ Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook_

 _Other Pair : HunHan; YoonMin_

 _Genre :_

 _Lenght : Chapter_

 _Disclaim : The story pure from my mind, the cast is yours, up to you^^_

 **Warning!**

Jika tak suka pairing yang ada di ff ini tolong hormati yang suka, ya. karena selera orang berbeda-beda^^ oh ya, **dilarang keras untuk plagiat apalagi nuduh ini karya plagiat** karena ini adalah cerita asli milik saya!5555 dan terima kasih untuk yang di chap 1 udah baca dan review juga. aku cinta kalian~ selamat membaca~~~

* * *

 _Chapter 2 :_

 **[When Will I See You Again?]**

 _Kring_

Tae Hyung menoleh saat terdengar bunyi lonceng, dilihat oleh ekor matanya seorang pramusaji berjalan kearahnya dengan nampan berisi kopi. Ia tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, _Rosetta_..."

"Kembali kasih, Tae Hyung- _ssi_..." balas Rosetta sambil meletakkan satu gelas kopi _Americano_ di meja Tae Hyung, ia tersenyum.

"Dimana Luhan _Hyung_ , _eh_?" Tae Hyung bertanya, sedikit melirik kearah pantri yang terlihat sepi.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, jadi hanya menjadi barista saat malam hari. Itu pun tidak lembur sampai tengah malam." jawab Rosetta, Tae Hyung mengembuskan napas putus asa.

"Yah, padahal kan kopi buatan dia enak—"

"Jadi kopi buatanku tak enak, _hum_?"

"Aku kan belum mencobanya, _bi_..." balas Tae Hyung, dengan cepat pengambil gelas diatas meja dan mulai meniup-niup uap panasnya.

"Belum berangkat sekolah, Tae?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas, tak bergairah kalau soal pelajaran..." jawab Tae Hyung tak acuh, kemudian terkekeh saat melihat air muka Rosetta yang sedikit padam.

"Oh iya, siapa—mereka?" Tae Hyung bertanya, jari telunjuknya mengarah keluar jendela. Rosetta mengikuti kemudian mengangguk.

"Mereka, mereka itu berandal cilik. Mereka sering berkelahi di sekitar sini, entah untuk tujuan apa. Aku pernah mencoba menghentikan mereka, tapi—" penjelasan Rosetta mengambang diudara, membuat Tae Hyung berhenti bernapas karena penasaran. "Tapi aku malah dilempari batu."

Seketika gema tawa mendominasi sudut cafetaria, Tae Hyung tertawa lantang mendengar kalimat terakhir Rosetta, dirasa itu sungguh lucu.

"Heh! Kau baru berumur 19 tahun. Lebih sopan lah pada yang lebih tua!"

Tae Hyung berhenti tertawa, memandang Rosetta yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

"Aku memang masih muda, _bibi_ Rosetta..."

Rosetta berdecak kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan si tampan yang menyebalkan, Tae Hyung.

"Eh tunggu!"

Rosetta berbalik seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau anak yang berambut keriting itu siapa?" Tae Hyung bertanya, Rosetta kembali melempar pandang keluar jendela.

"Yang keriting yang mana? Ada 3 anak yang punya rambut keriting."

"Yang kulitnya paling putih pucat seperti vampir."

"Oh, yang babak belur itu? Dia bernama _Hansol Vernon Chwe,_ anak yang biasa menjadi kuli angkut barang-barang di swalayan sana—eh, kenapa kau menanyakan dia?"

Tae Hyung tak menghiraukan, ia menatap si keriting vampir dengan tatapan teduhnya, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Heh, Kim Tae Hyung! Aku lebih—"

"Aku tahu umurmu sudah 35 tahun, _bibi_ Rosetta." potong Tae Hyung, kembali terkekeh saat dirinya berhasil memojokkan Rosetta.

"Bagaimana kopinya?" Rosetta bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan soal umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi? Tentu.

" _Best of the best_ , Rosetta..." jawab Tae Hyung, membuat tanda _A-ok_ dengan tangan kanannya. Rosetta terkekeh kemudian kembali berjalan kearah dapur.

Ponsel Tae Hyung bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Tae Hyung segera membuka isi pesannya.

 _ **From : Jimin**_

 _ **Heh, bodoh! Kau dimana? 1 jam lagi pelajaran ! Cepat datang ke kelas, jangan sampai terlambat karena hari ini akan ada ulangan matematika!**_

Tae Hyung mendengus sebal, "Seorang Kim Tae Hyung dikatai bodoh oleh orang tolol, _bitch please_..."

"Bibi!"

"Ya?" Rosetta menyahut dari arah dapur.

"Aku berangkat sekolah, uangnya ku simpan diatas meja!" ujar Tae Hyung sambil melenggang keluar dari cafetaria, ia berjalan di atas trotoar yang atasnya ditutupi genteng atau apalah itu, ia hanya ingin menghindari salju.

"Tolong ampuni aku! Jangan! Sakit! Ampuni aku, hiks—"

Langkah Tae Hyung berhenti, ia melirik berandal cilik yang masih menghujam tubuh Vernon dengan pukulan membabi buta.

Rasa simpatinya tertarik. Ia berjalan kearah berandalan itu, kini ia tak memikirkan tubuhnya yang dihujami butiran salju.

"Heh! Berhenti menyakiti Vernon!" Tae Hyung setengah berteriak, membuat berandal cilik itu menatapnya kaget.

"Siapa kau?!" seru bocah bergigi kelinci dengan rambut mohawk sebelah.

"Aku kakaknya!" jawab Tae Hyung, lantang.

Berandal cilik itu melepaskan Vernon dari cengkramannya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang telah remuk terkulai lemas diatas tanah yang tertutupi salju kemudian berlari menjauh seakan mereka tak pernah melakukan hal keji itu.

Tae Hyung berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di depan Vernon yang tak berdaya kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. "Hei, kau baik saja?"

"Go away!" Vernon setengah memekik, membuat Tae Hyung terjengkat.

Tapi, bukan teriakan Vernon yang membuatnya kaget. Hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang tiba tiba menghidupkan kembali kaset kusut Tae Hyung pada kejadian tujuh tahun silam.

' _Go Away_!'

* * *

Suasana kelas begitu senyap. Hanya terdengar goresan pensil diatas kertas dan juga suara sepatu yang terus bertepuk dengan lantai. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala menoleh kearah jendela kelas yang hanya menampilkan belantara bersalju, lalu menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Si bodoh itu kemana, sih?!"

Cklek

Pandangan seluruh siswa, termasuk sang guru Killer beralih kearah daun pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan si rambut cokelat madu yang kini tersenyum kikuk.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Tadi ada sedikit kendala, jalanan tertimbun salju sangat tebal, jadi aku harus menunggu beberapa saat. Ak—"

"Cepat duduk di bangku mu, dan langsung kerjakan tugasnya." memotong _dusta_ Tae Hyung yang belum selesai. seketika membuat bola mata Tae Hyung berbinar, ia membunguk hormat kemudian berjalan kearah bangkunya disebelah si rambut api.

"Tae Hyung, bersyukur lah dewi fortuna sedang memihakmu!"

"Beri aku contekan, Park Jimin." bisik Tae Hyung santai, tak menghiraukan ucapan Jimin. Ia segera mengerjakan tugasnya, tanpa melihat perubahan warna wajah Jimin yang sekarang sudah setara dengan warna rambutnya, merah api.

* * *

Tae Hyung memandang tak acuh guru di depannya, tak berminat untuk mendengar. Jika telinganya semacam saklar, mungkin dia telah menekan tombol _off_ sejak tadi.

 _Sosiologi_ —mata pelajaran lintas minat untuk kelas Tae Hyung. Jam pelajaran di mulai sejak pukul 12 sampai 3 sore. Benar benar membosankan? Oh tentu, ini benar benar membosankan untuk seorang Kim Tae Hyung.

"... Jadi anak anak, kenali diri kalian sendiri. bila kalian termasuk orang yang berprinsip kuat, senakal dan sejahat apa pun orang yang kalian temani kalian tak akan pernah terseret bahkan yang terjadi adalah dia akan mengikuti kebaikan yang kalian tunjukan padanya. Namun, jika kalian adalah orang yang mudah tergoyahkan, plin plan dan tidak mempunyai pendirian sebaiknya kalian hindari pergaulan buruk _—_ atau kalian menjadi lebih buruk dari dia..."

"Sir, aku ingin ke _—_ toilet." Tae Hyung berdiri, berlagak seperti orang yang tengah menahan pipis, kemudian lari keluar kelas saat sang guru mempersilahkannya untuk keluar.

Apa kau berpikir Tae Hyung benar benar ingin ke toilet?

Tentu saja, tidak.

Ia pergi ke taman belakang sekolahnya, masa bodoh dengan salju yang masih menimbun di tanah dan bangku, yang penting ia bisa keluar dari kelas jahanamnya.

Tae Hyung duduk di bangku dekat danau beku sekolah, tepat di bawah pohon maple yang dingin, dan juga hatinya yang ikut dingin.

" _Hyung, ini—" Tae Hyung mengerutkan dahi, memperhatikan kotak berwarna merah yang dibawa Jung Kook._

" _Ini apa?" tanya Tae Hyung, Jung Kook tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-15, Kim Tae Hyung-ie!"_

 _Tae Hyung terkagum, baru kenal dua tahun tapi Jung Kook yang dulu sedingin es bisa menjadi sosok ceria yang hangat dan bersahabat. Jung Kook masih setia dengan posisinya; berdiri di depan Tae Hyung yang tengah memakan mie ramen dengan tangan yang terulur memegang kado. Tae Hyung tersenyum,_ _"Kau tidak mencuri, kan?"_

 _Air muka Jung Kook padam, tergoreskah hatinya? Tentu, bahkan tersayat ribuan kali saat mendengar pertanyaan Tae Hyung._

" _Tentu saja bukan. Aku menyayangi mu, Hyung. Aku membeli kado ini dengan .sendiri." jawab Jung Kook dengan penekanan penuh di kalimat terakhirnya. Tae Hyung terkekeh,_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih hadiahnya, adikku..." ucap Tae Hyung seraya mengambil kotak merah itu dari tangan Jung Kook. Tae Hyung menatapnya penuh arti, "Buka saja, Hyung. Itu bukan kotak pandora yang jika kau membukanya akan membawa malapetaka." Jung Kook terkekeh, kemudian duduk disamping Tae Hyung._

" _Omong omong, kau kerja apa? Umur mu kan baru 13 tahun."_

" _Haruskah aku mulai mendongeng, lagi?" Jung Kook tak yakin, sedang Tae Hyung mengangguk mantap._

" _Tentu!"_

 _Jung Kook mengalah, menghembuskan napas berat kemudian menatap Tae Hyung lekat. "Jadi, satu minggu sebelum kau ulang tahun, setiap pulang sekolah aku bekerja paruh waktu. Tadinya tak ada yang menerimaku untuk bekerja tapi karena—"_

" _Intinya saja, Kook-ie."_

" _Aku bekerja sebagai tukang bersih bersih Gelanggang Olahraga, lalu mencuci piring di Restoran Jepang, menjadi tukang semir sepatu dan sepertinya aku tak perlu memberitahumu lebih banyak, Hyung..."_

 _Tae Hyung menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana pun juga, ini memang sulit dipercaya. Seorang Jeon Jung Kook mau bekerja keras, umpama si bodoh yang tiba tiba menjadi cerdas. Tentu Tae Hyung tak mudah percaya._

" _Kau belum membukanya, Hyung..."_

 _Tae Hyung tersadar dari lamunannya, suara Jung Kook menariknya untuk segera keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya._

" _Oh iya, aku lupa!"_

" _Whoaaa!"_

"Hei, bodoh!"

Tae Hyung menoleh kaku, mendapati Jimin yang tengah bertolak pinggang dengan air muka super kesal.

"Mau apa, kesini?" Tae Hyung bertanya, membuat Jimin menghembuskan napas kasar sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku takut kau pingsan di toilet. Jadi aku izin keluar, tapi saat aku ke toilet aku tak melihat tanda tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Jadi aku langsung kesini. Aku menghawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku? Aku bahkan tak mempedulikanmu, Jimin-"

Jimin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Tae Hyung, lalu berjalan mendekatinya; duduk disamping Tae Hyung.

"Semalam aku lihat berita di televisi." ucap Jimin, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku.

"Penting untukku?" Tae Hyung bertanya sarkastik.

"Penting untuk kita berdua, _sih_." jawab Jimin, tak kalah sinis.

"Apa?"

"Pemilik perusahaan _software_ terbesar terbunuh di toilet perusahaannya." Tae Hyung menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi -menahan tawa-

"Itu yang kau sebut penting?"

"Tunggu dulu! Dia mendapat banyak luka di tubuhnya, beberapa peluru juga tertanam di kepala dan tepat di dada kirinya. Dan menurut sebuah sumber, proyek _software_ terbarunya yang hanya akan di jual _limited edition_ untuk petinggi Amerika telah di curi." Jimin berhenti, menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya lalu kembali menatap Tae Hyung. "Tapi, saat jasad di temukan, ada sekuntum Lilium tepat di dada kanannya..."

Tae Hyung terkekeh, menatap Jimin tajam dengan seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Aku tau malam kau tak mungkin menonton berita dari televisi. Itu terlalu _impossible_ , Jimin. Jadi, dimana kau mendapat beritanya, _hum_?"

"Kau tahu, Tae? Semalam aku kembali meretas jaringan FBI..." ucap Jimin, Tae Hyung terkesiap, lantas menolehkan kepala. "Kau masih gila!"

"Aku tidak merusak sistemnya, kok!" Jimin menggelengkan kepala, mulai gugup. "Oh ya—ternyata di dokumen mereka bertambah satu orang lagi penjahat..."

"Siapa itu?"

"Entah lah, tak ada foto. Datanya juga tak lengkap. Yang ku tahu dia ada dibawah salah satu organisasi, dia itu pencuri yang cerdik tapi juga pembunuh berdarah dingin, mungkin dia juga yang membunuh pemilik perusahaan _software_. Nama pena pelaku adalah— _Hana_..."

* * *

"Hai, _Bro_!"

Tae Hyung tersenyum di balik daun pintu cafetaria saat terdengar seseorang menyapanya, kemudian berjalan kearah seorang Barista yang tengah meracik kopi _. -._

"Hai, _Sist_!" balas Tae Hyung, bersandar di bar. Pergerakan tangan si Barista berhenti, pandangannya berpindah kearah Tae Hyung.

"Aku laki laki, Tae Hyung- _ssi_..."

"Kau memang laki laki, Luhan _Hyung_. Tapi, wajahmu tentunya lebih cantik dari para wanita di luar sana."

Luhan terkekeh, sudah terlalu biasa ia mendengar kalimat bualan. lebih tepatnya gombal, dari bibir manis Tae Hyung.

"Oh ya, dimana Jung Kook? Dia belum pulang?" Luhan bertanya, sedang Tae Hyung hanya menghela napas seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin dia masih rindu dengan neneknya..." Luhan berasumsi, kemudian tertawa gugup, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—meracik kopi.

"Ini dia, satu gelas Luwak Coffee! _Special for you. My brother_ , Kim Tae Hyung." ucap Luhan seraya meletakkan satu gelas _Luwak Coffee_ di depan Tae Hyung.

"Kau memberi ku kopi yang terbuat dari kotoran musang?" tebak Tae Hyung, mencium aroma kopi dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul. Luhan mengangguk.

"Itu kopi termahal di dunia, _Tae_..." ucap Luhan, berjalan kearah sebuah karung yang terisi biji kopi lalu menghirup aromanya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tae Hyung seolah tak percaya, membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Biji kopinya seharga 100 USD per 450 gram..."

" _Wow_! _Fantastik_! Sejak kapan kotoran bisa semahal itu?" Antusias Tae Hyung, menatap kedalam cangkir yang kini hanya berisi setengah genangan kopi.

"Kau terus menyebutnya kotoran tapi tetap meminumnya."

"Ini kan buatan Barista terbaik, rasanya enak sekali!" puji Tae Hyung, Luhan terkekeh.

"Bilang saja kau mau gratis, Tae." cibirnya.

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Eh?" Luhan berhenti, alisnya saling menyatu mendengar ucapan Tae Hyung.

"Iya. Boleh kah?"

"Apa Ibumu mengizinkan?"

"Aku sudah _sembilanbelas_ tahun, Luhan _Hyung_."

"Tapi aku takut dengan Ibu mu.."

"Kapan waktu kerja mu berakhir?"

"2 jam lagi."

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tae Hyung bertanya, kemudian melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. "Oh, sekarang baru jam 8 malam..."

"Kau bertanya tapi kau menjawab pertanyaan mu sendiri, _ck_!"

"Aku kan mandiri..."

* * *

Gemerlap lampu kota mode membuat suasana semakin ramai, orang orang berlalu lalang seenaknya, _aku ya aku kamu ya kamu, you know that_. tak memperhatikan keadaan yang mungkin terselip penjahat.

Seorang pria manis bersurai pink menyala berjalan diantara banyak orang yang saling berdesakan di trotoar penghubung antar pertokoan.

 _Brukk_

"Maaf..." ucap pria manis itu, membantu wanita berpakaian modis yang ditabraknya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa apa..." balas wanita itu, tersenyum sambil mengambil tas jinjing di permukaan trotoar kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Dasar bodoh." cibir pria manis itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan lokasi tadi, ia masuk ke gang kumuh dan juga gelap dipinggir pertokoan sambil merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Kau mencopet lagi, Yoongi _Hyung_?" Pria manis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara sambil menyeringai, terlihat pria tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ berjambul tengah menatapnya sok cool.

"Hanya meminjamnya, setelah aku ambil uangnya aku akan mengembalikannya..." jawab pria manis itu, "Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Suga, Nam Joon."

Suga membuka dompet yang ia ambil dari _wanita_ tadi lalu menghitung uang didalamnya.

"Lumayan untuk besok sekolah," gumam Suga, mengibaskan lembaran uang itu bak kipas. Nam Joon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bahkan cukup untuk uang sekolah selama satu minggu, Hyung..." ujarnya, Suga mendelik.

"300 ribu won? Bagiku untuk satu hari pun tidak cukup, Nam Joon." balasnya sambil masuk kedalam garasi diikuti Nam Joon.

* * *

"Hyung sedang apa?"

Luhan menoleh, mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari layar komputer yang masih menyala.

"Tidak, aku tak melakukan apa pun."

Tae Hyung mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian terkekeh. "Oh, kau punya hobi meretas jaringan orang lain ya, Hyung?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tae Hyung. Diperhatikannya Tae Hyung yang tengah merapikan kasur lipatnya di samping kasur Luhan.

"Ingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?" Tae Hyung bertanya, duduk manis diatas kasurnya.

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Yang di kedai itu,"

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian kembali menatap layar komputer. "Aku mana bisa melupakan kejadian paling memalukan di dunia itu."

"Jung Kook mengataimu bodoh karena kau masuk kedalam kedai masakan Jepang tapi malah memesan panekuk."

Mouse digenggaman Luhan berhenti bergeser, ia kembali menatap Tae Hyung yang kini tengah membaca novel misteri karya _.

"Saat itu aku kan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, jadi mana sempat aku melihat nama kedainya."

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Di kejar mantan..."

Tae Hyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Kau _Hacker_ , kan? Aku juga punya teman _Hacker_."

"Aku _Cracker_ bukan _Hacker_."

Tae Hyung mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa bedanya?"

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya dasarnya sama saja, hanya beda pada visi dan misi. Kalau _Hacker_ adalah individu yang tertarik dalam mendalami cara kerja sistem internal dengan cara menyusup kedalam situs orang lain tanpa merusak, hanya melihat lihat saja mungkin."

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Kalau _Cracker_?"

" _Cracker_ itu aku."

" _I'm serious, Hyung_!"

"Baiklah, _Cracker_ itu pemaksa, masuk kedalam situs atau sistem dengan sengaja untuk merusak tanpa izin. Banyak orang beranggapan kalau situs mereka rusak atau jejaring sosial mereka error, singkatnya di bajak. Mereka menyalahkan _Hacker_ , padahal pelakunya adalah _Cracker. Cracker_ itu pandai merusak website, mencuri data data penting atau _password_ , membuat _software ilegal_ bahkan sampai mencuri rekening orang."

"Berarti selama ini Jimin seorang _Cracker_ , bukan _Hacker_?"

"Berarti aku dan temanmu adalah golongan tingkat keren."

* * *

Terlihat dari ujung kelopak matanya, Patung Liberty menghilang, ditelan kabut tebal dipagi hari. Pun sama halnya dengan langit yang mendung, seakan tengah berusaha untuk tak menangis meski sebenarnya sudah amat rapuh.

Pagi hari yang suram.

Sama seperti siang hari pada tujuh tahun silam.

Harusnya mentari muncul di ufuk timur saat ayam berkokok, tapi hari ini malah si cumulonimbus bersama angin kencang yang datang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam berjalan, manik hitamnya penuh ke hati hatian, seperti kalau ia lengah maka nyawanya akan melayang.

Deru napas berat terdengar, beberapa kali menghembusnya kasar, membuat kepulan uap dari hidung mancungnya menyeruak begitu saja. Ia berdecak.

Berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus?!"

TO BE CONTINUED-

•

•

•

•

•

Review, _please_?

* * *

hampir 2 bulan aku anggurin ff ini:'( jangan salahkan aku... salahkan saja mama ku yang pingit aku terlalu lama :3 terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai akhir dan SEMPAT UNTUK ME-review. Tunggu CHAP 3 update, ya?^^ #gusurVKOOKkekamar(?)


End file.
